


新婚之夜，他竟然爬上小叔子的床……

by saltyland



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyland/pseuds/saltyland
Relationships: 权瑜 - Relationship, 策瑜
Kudos: 18





	新婚之夜，他竟然爬上小叔子的床……

扬子江船厂民营改革第三年，周瑜大学毕了业直接进了孙策公司当财务总监，下边一些老员工没那些上下级的概念，拿胳膊肘碰碰孙策，“咱公司这是民营的身子个体的心啊～”孙策就做出吹胡子瞪眼的样儿来，“说啥个体，这不还没进我们孙家门呢？算不上家庭劳动啊。”周瑜在一旁听见了，白孙策一眼，“盖章！”

不过孙策倒是早有这个心了，成天宝贝儿长宝贝儿短的，什么时候真让我叫一声老婆，周瑜一边选课一边敷衍他，“怎么也得大学毕业之后呀。”

和谁结婚，什么时候结，对于孙策和周瑜来说仿佛都已不是问题。下半辈子通透得一眼就能望到头，晴空万里。于是那天周瑜给孙策掏耳朵的时候，就毫无铺垫地开了口，“要不就结婚吧。”  
“啥？”  
孙策一个猛子跳了起来，“啥！？”  
“从毕业证发下来那天你就跟我念叨，我耳朵都要起茧了。亏我手闪得快，差点扎聋你。”  
“不碍事，不碍事”，孙策乐得原地踩了个方块步，然后忽然扑通跪下了，“我还没正式求过婚呢，求求你了，嫁给我吧！”  
“好啦好啦～”周瑜把孙策拖起来，搂在怀里扯到沙发上一同坐着，“我是想呢，这次我正好也进了你们公司嘛，然后你把总部的领导，还有曹魏跟……本来做林木采伐最近转旅游的那个，成都的，叫什么来着？蜀汉集团的人也叫过来，打通一下人脉，多大的商机呀。”

孙策也知道周瑜从上了大学就算一只脚踏进了扬子江的管理层，还在校招时给他们输送了不少有志青年。金融危机爆发前，造船业跟迎来了三战似的，刚脱离袁术管制的扬子江半年就接了十几个亿的一百多艘船，其他行业也蝗虫一样涌进来，一个单子四五家抢，连曹魏都像他们伸出了并购的“橄榄枝”。周瑜那时候才大二，订了机票就回南京推开孙策的门，看他大半夜了还在看工期单，一把抢过来，说苗头不对劲，除了大国企谁都别接。

果不其然，没出两年，那帮只看见暴利的商人们一个个切断了资金链，垫资造船的小厂守着被撤单的商船生不如死，扬子江却死咬着大国企没丢一个单子，还都漂漂亮亮造出去运出了厂。员工上下都夸老板有眼光有见识，殊不知是那位在图书馆跟证券投资分析死磕的大学生如有神助的第六感罢了。孙策偶尔自责，觉得周瑜的未来跟理想全都因为他们家的破事儿成了一堆泡沫，周瑜就揉揉他的脸，“想什么呢？当然是觉得你是支潜力股了。”

孙大老板的婚礼办了整整三天，第一天主要是和各方势力打太极。本来曹魏那边没打算来人，郭秘书把请柬放办公桌上，还没处理掉，曹操过来翻了翻，“这名字我好像听过。”就带了郭嘉跟几个管电力的部门经理赴了约。蜀汉老总刘备从经费里划了一笔，包了个大红包，顺带考察了一下秦淮商业区的酒店密度。没想到曹操能来，刘备手心出汗，后悔来之前没编一百个鞋底子压压惊――林场监工时留下的老毛病了。扬子江这边看见曹操，也像见了班主任似的，还没从袁术魔爪下逃出去的时候，孙策常常被拖欠两三个月工资交不出水电费，周瑜就一边催他辞职辞职一边垫上，孙策不好意思，心一横说要不我去给曹操打工吧，周瑜就把装钱的信封塞进他怀里，“那你不如给我打工，不要命了？你去那儿骨头都没了。”风言风语中的曹魏集团如豺狼虎豹，如富士通，天天逼迫员工996，一个月跳楼的都拿去打地基了。

但实际见着人，倒觉得没那么可怕。孙策捏捏周瑜胳膊，压低声音，“曹操来了。”  
“哪个？”  
“那个，胡子带卷的。”  
“你别用气声说话吹得我耳朵痒…”  
“我要去送死了！”

孙策拍拍西装，理理发型，端起香槟毕恭毕敬地来到曹操面前，周瑜也飞快地用小镜子查看了下仪容跟在孙策身后。  
“您好您好您好曹老板，我是扬子江船厂的孙策，这位是我的爱人周瑜，也是我们的财务总监。”  
“曹老板您好，感谢您赏脸参加我们的婚礼～”

周瑜的应酬腔让孙策一股寒气从背后升起，哆嗦着拿出名片敬上。

“客气了。我也是很看好你们船厂的发展啊，不过几年就可以上市了吧。”  
“不敢当不敢当，还是要依托东汉，稳步发展啊。”  
“这位周总监，我是见过的。”

周瑜在脑海中飞快思索能与曹操打上照面的场合，无果，便微微低头。

“恕我记性差，还请曹老板指点。”  
“你当然不记得，你初三的时候参加全国中学生钢琴竞赛，得了第一名。”  
“是的呀，您怎么知道？”  
“我儿子当时得了第二，我就想第一这小孩谁啊，不过你那孟德尔松回旋曲，弹的真不错。”

周瑜心里敲起鼓来，不知道曹操推出这往事用意何在，便只得装作受宠若惊，“您过奖了，只是运气比较好。”  
“运气有时候才是最能救人一命的东西。”

给曹魏集团的人递完名片，周瑜还云里雾里的，孙策也紧张得一脑门细汗，“你说这曹操到底什么意思。”  
“我也不懂，听不出褒还是贬，或者可能都没有。”  
“怪不得人家是大老板。”

曹操转身跟东汉集团的人举杯欢饮去了，菜也开始往桌上端，周瑜瞧着时间赶忙跑去换衣服，刚脱了西装外套把扣子解了一半，却见里屋一个脑袋探出来，“公瑾哥？”

是孙权，穿一身校服，把耳机扯下来，手机放下，一双眼睛初秋的盐湖般望着他。权儿也长高了，比他还高，甚至和孙策不相上下了，可神态还懵懵懂懂的，每天对着psp和手机一言不发，不知道在想些什么。亲戚朋友的宴请排在第三天，孙权闲着，就被叫来跟吕蒙一块儿布置会场打扫卫生，他从小不爱热闹，可能也是被屋外推杯换盏的大人们烦进来了。

“权儿，要上菜了，不去吃一口？”  
“我一会儿去，在厨房跟吕蒙一块儿吃就行。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
周瑜过去抱了抱他，孙权的校服上一股雕牌洗衣粉的味儿，反倒比外面分不清前中后调的混合香水让人安心得多。孙权也抱回去，整个房间陷入一种奇异的静谧。

“我该叫你嫂子啦。”  
孙权神态乖巧，露出那只从小可爱到大的酒窝。  
“别，听着不习惯，外边还有谁叫我大姑，二姨，你就别捉弄我了，廖沙。”  
“知道了，卡列尼那。”

初中最后一年的寒假，孙坚去世后，孙权去了趟俄罗斯。他还记得妈妈的名字，和孙坚留给他的一个勉强能辨认的住址。孙策忙着和袁术争独立，一个小孩去实在不放心，就让另一个大孩子周瑜带着一起去了。裹着最厚的羽绒服还是冻得发抖，孙权和周瑜相互搀扶着滑在列宁格勒的冰面上，破旧的二手日本车冒着黑烟。“妈妈说她也出生在江北，跨过苏沃洛夫广场的大桥，左手边是一座公爵教堂，再过一座桥，仙鹤商场旁就是了。”周瑜听着他苏宁夹杂的诡异口音，抱着热牛奶喝一口，跺跺脚紧紧锁住廖沙的胳膊。

到了“仙鹤”，旁边却并无什么住宅区，又磕磕绊绊地问了本地人，早已改成公墓了。小涅瓦河与大涅瓦河拥抱着三角洲，青铜骑士会为亡灵指明方向，孙权在公墓前反复走了好几个来回，脚趾冷得失去知觉了，才转过身来，“回家吧。”

若是那位赐予他碧色眼睛与赭红毛发的苏联女人还在，他们也许会戴上皮质手套与巨大的护目镜，去滑一场西伯利亚的雪，或是在贝加尔湖的蓝冰前拍滑稽的游客照，说这是一条被困在草原的海。可现在周瑜坐在暖气边感受四肢的复苏，看着对面冲红菜汤愣神的孙权，不知该用什么话去安慰了。

饭馆里的斯拉夫男人在打俄式弹子球，象牙球掉进网里，清脆而敦实的声响。孙权就是在那时突然开口，金黄吊灯的映照下，瞳孔中阿尔迪斯迷宫般的纹络清晰可见，他说，你可以是卡列尼那。

匆匆换完衣服，叮嘱了几句晚上一起坐车回家，周瑜便继续去应酬了。看孙策在跟几位面生的人谈笑风生，他刚想过去，手机却嗡嗡响起来，原来是大学同学诸葛亮，直接给他甩了个FaceTime过来。听说他这个同学在校时推了几个大公司的offer，跑去伦敦留学，平时也没什么联系，周瑜便退到一旁接了起来。

“Hello公瑾，好久不见啊～”  
“孔明，是你呀，好久不见。”  
“听说你今天结婚，我这边还没放假，就没法去给你当伴郎了，好遗憾啊！”  
“说什么呢，咱们之间不需要那些啦～你怎么样，准备留下还是回国？”  
“还是想回国发展，你今天真好看～”

“唷，你们好。”旁边突然伸出个抹了一堆发胶的脑袋，原来是刚和孙策聊天的那堆人之一。打完招呼看了眼屏幕，像吃错药了似的忽然没了下文，周瑜忙说这边还没结束挂了电话，然后和那人陪不是。发胶男自我介绍说是蜀汉集团的刘备，居然是老总！周瑜忙拿出名片递了，这平易近人的态度让他都放松警惕了。刘备看着倒像个好说话的主，寒暄了几句改革初期的艰苦环境与未来展望，突然问了一句，“你刚才聊天那美人谁啊？”  
“啊？诸葛亮，也是复旦大学的，现在在伦敦，我同学。”  
“噢～”

又是一阵逢场作戏推杯换盏，周瑜换到第三套的时候已经要伸手等吕蒙更衣了，孙策也喝得舌头都捋不直了，好几次快说错话了还是周瑜才旁边猛踩他的脚。等送走了各路神仙，回去灌了几杯蜂蜜水下肚，周瑜只想一睡不醒。第二天宴请社内员工，也算半个入职汇报和动员大会，这回累的是孙策了，公的私的都在酒里，喝，就是喝，周瑜一边帮他挡酒，一边跟些没走心的“真漂亮”“有福气”赔赔笑脸，敬完一圈酒下来也成了个泄气的轮胎。

当周瑜发现自己开始思考这一切真的有意义吗的时候，他知道他真是累了。就趴在桌上，张开嘴，像吐泡泡的鱼，啊――没人听见我的声音，啊――我自己也听不见。不过再坚持一天就过去了，晚上抱着吕蒙哭了一通，说结婚太累了，再也不想结了！吕蒙看他眼泪汪汪的样子也哭，说少爷，咱不结了，咱跑吧！周瑜就又呜呜几声，说一辈子就这么一次，再撑一天吧。然后给醉得不省人事的孙策垫个枕头，怕他半夜吐了再把自己呛到，戴上眼罩努力让自己入睡。

第三天，终于轮到亲朋局了，周瑜自己这边没什么亲戚，几个知道名字的在曹魏，这次也没露面。孙策的兄弟姐妹倒是来了不少，老上司老下属，小学到高中的死党，一个个要掀翻房顶似的灌孙策。还有一个叫太史慈的，有人说是孙策的旧情人，喝了会儿就开始唱“原谅捧花的我盛装出席只为错过你”，孙策也跟着哭，“祈祷天灾人祸分给我只给你这香气”，周瑜就装没看见，坐在伯叔婶姨这一桌，“戒指几克拉的？”、“怎么刚结婚就上任呀，家里要有一个人带孩子的呀”、“小周，我们家的股份今年开始可以拿分红了吧，我听说有人去年就拿了？”、“不能只缺了我们家吧？”、“打算要几个孩子？”、“策子这么能干，小周你就不用工作了。”  
嗯，好，说的是，对呀，我也觉得，他想起昨天他问吕蒙，我是周瑜吗，吕蒙说是呀，周瑜周公瑾，我最好最厉害的少爷，他说是吗，我觉得有一大半被一群臭鱼烂虾啃掉了，吕蒙就说臭鱼！烂虾！在哪里！不许啃！  
就在这里，周瑜心里说，然后笑盈盈地举起杯子，“您真会开玩笑～”

“哎呀！晕倒了！晕倒了！”  
主桌那儿忽然传来几声惊叫，然后谁过来拉周瑜，“孙总晕了晕了晕了！”  
一群人大呼小叫地叫救护车，周瑜跟着坐进去，看孙策吐得像黄果树瀑布，虽然他也没见过，不知道为什么脑子里就突然出现了这篇小学课文。  
“我说你啊，别人叫你喝你就喝，你傻不傻。”  
“……”  
“喝了三天了，你不酒精中毒谁中毒。”  
“……”  
“算了，别管了，你好好医院歇着吧。”  
“…………呕。”

送到医院，直接推酒精中毒病房，一进门周瑜闻着空气中那股酒糟味儿也差点吐了，各个病床都是些身强体壮的汉子，喝水都颤颤巍巍的。周瑜还穿着礼服，随手把小花往孙策枕头边一放，拜托吕蒙跟管家照看着他，自己回去料理那些亲戚。有酒喝的时候比谁闹得都凶，朋友出事儿了倒是一个来照看的都没了。

等折腾到酒店大堂，人已经走的稀稀落落，周瑜深一脚浅一脚地跨过餐巾与酒瓶的废墟，看见角落里孙权抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，还是插着耳机，玩他的psp。  
“人都走了？”  
“都让我送走了，一群老娘们，走他妈还不忘揣几个果篮，德行。”

孙权把游戏机一拍，跳到还算干净的地毯上，又把垃圾踢走，凳子让给周瑜。

“算了，你也别说他们了。”

周瑜整个人像泄了气，软在凳子上，绷了三天了，他觉得自己像个发条被拧烂的报时钟，脑子里全是鸟在飞，布谷布谷地闹。他伸出一根手指，勾住了救命稻草，“权儿……”  
“嗯？”  
“权儿，权儿权儿权儿……”  
“怎么啦？”  
“廖沙……”

过了一会儿不见周瑜应声，又凑近听听，是累得睡着了。孙权犯起难来，自己本来是要坐送亲的车一块儿回家的，现在开车的也不知道跑哪儿去了，看周瑜也不像能走的样子，就拍拍他，“你想去哪儿，回家还是……”  
周瑜迷迷糊糊地侧过脸，“我们订了顶楼一个套间……”  
“行。”

孙权弯下腰，打横把周瑜抱起来，他的手也安生，就乖乖搂着孙权的脖子，到了电梯里也维持着半抱半托的姿势。孙权又晃晃他，“有卡吗？”

从兜里摸出房卡，一进门给孙权吓得退了一步，虽然自己也跟着布置了，但也就吹吹气球，还是第一次见婚房。从窗帘到床单都是红的，粉的，床单上还用玫瑰花瓣摆了个心形，巨大的结婚照挂在墙上，让他看了都眼晕。一边念叨着哎哟喂真他妈恶俗，一边把周瑜放床上，一松手人就软那儿了。

就这么扔下也不行，孙权刚要问周瑜还有别的什么嘱托没，周瑜支起身子，晃晃头，“我要洗澡。”

听着浴室里一会儿沐浴露掉了一会儿“好烫！”的声音，孙权扭过头，跟照片上的笑脸大眼瞪小眼。太别扭了，孙权找了块床单把照片盖起来，可算心里没那么慎得慌了。可水声却清晰起来，孙权扭过头想找他的psp，看见磨砂玻璃后被水雾包裹的周瑜。

他曾不止一次见过周瑜的身体，苍白而结实的胸膛，能将十岁的他抱在怀里的细长、柔韧的四肢，它们被哥哥握在手心，用额头亲昵地顶着，舔咬着，他都见过。可此时却被浴室里的潮汐吸引过去，看着架子上周瑜摘下的戒指与耳环，是水晶还是钻石？孙权看不出来，它们像遗忘融化的冰雹珠子，落在他的手上，冰会有气味吗？他把那几颗闪亮的小玩意儿凑近鼻子，是刚才在电梯里闻到的，葡萄酒与礼服和周瑜发缕间融融的桃汁一般的味道。

一股甜美的倦怠感笼上了他的全身，捧着桃汁儿冰，那是水雾背后那个人结成的冰，孙权像被定住了一样望着那扇门。又在水流停止后如梦初醒地把首饰放回架子，在房间里走来走去。

“找什么呢？”  
“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！”

孙权吓得一屁股坐在地上，周瑜推开了门，脚边的水缓慢地滴成小湖。他赶忙爬起来，“没有！我在找psp！！！”  
“不就在床上吗？”  
周瑜转身去吹头发，孙权看了眼玫瑰花瓣中的psp，那片潮汐又在牵着他向前走了。  
“我帮你吹吧。”

孙权想起小时候洗澡，浴缸里漂的小黄鸭。有一只坏了，他却就爱玩它，一捏就捏出一股好看的水来，周瑜现在就像那只灌满水的鸭子。他湿热的、滴水的头发软塌塌地在自己手里，脸颊上也滑过明亮而迟缓的水珠，把周瑜的汗毛放在滚圆的放大镜下。太慢了，连时间的流动都凝固成一只加了过多酸奶油的苹果派，他只要一挤压――这个房间的每一个颗粒都会破裂出明黄色的香气，那只鸭子，流水的鸭子。

那我能去捏一下吗。

“啊，疼……”  
大脑已经像承重过大的海绵，一没留神把周瑜的头发卷进了吹风机里。孙权连忙关停了去拆那绺头发，周瑜也歪过头来，眼里包了一股水，怪委屈地去解那个死结。  
“对不起！我不是故意的……”

孙权让周瑜拖着吹风机，小心翼翼地把头发拆出来，解开了，“解开了”，卡列尼那回过头，那颗痣像流星一样划过他的眼前，然后整个房间的苹果派咬上了他的唇。

本能般地咬了回去，孙权早就渴了，他抓住周瑜的头发，它们终究还是没吹干，现在它们挥洒着雨点，被孙权握在手心了。他整个人都那么潮湿，像尼龙布做成的鱼缸，金鱼在身体里装作虹霞。那张床太红，又太大了，周瑜躺在上面，仿佛是流血的玫瑰上一条微不足道的绷带，孙权意乱情迷地舔那只象牙白的脖子，耳朵，舔一下周瑜就会伴随着嫣红的颤抖缩紧床单里，流沙一般的花瓣里，那一刻他觉得自己的舌头有倒刺，因为周瑜曾经――在他用弓射下一只燕子后――说，他是“一只被细致地剥了皮的小野兽。”

这只野兽现在赤诚而无助地贴紧了周瑜，“我要……”  
“要什么？”  
“你帮帮我🥺…”

帮孙权把衣服脱了，饱胀的情欲让脸人都脸红起来，周瑜看他愣着，咬咬牙伸出手，“舔。”乖顺的小老虎把指尖像冰激凌一样吮吸了，涎液温热地涂满周瑜自己才知道的敏感的点，然后又嗔怪地弹了一下蓄势待发的侵略者，“还等我教你啊？”

你教教我，教教我嘛。说着求饶的话，身体却粗暴地把那微颤的入口一下撑开，柔软从下身包裹到脚尖，让他几欲跪倒，他注视着自己与周瑜结合的地方，那里有将无限被填满的深渊，比任何色情片都直观地让他兴奋起来。孙权又舔周瑜眼角的痣，咸咸的眼泪，苍白而顺滑的皮肤，“疼吗？对不起…我第一次……”

“没事，小处男”，周瑜摸摸他的头，绿宝石光泽的痴迷在孙权眼里闪烁着，像脏坐垫上的乞食的小狗，“其实从浴室能看到外面的。”

那你知道我在闻你的耳环和戒指，其实我还有更想尝的。孙权舔上周瑜褐色的乳尖，它们在嘴里敏感地硬起来，饱满得要成熟了，从苹果香的腋下和颈窝，然后到耳边，“你知道我在哪儿吗？”  
“你就在这儿啊……”  
“我说，我太爽了，我不知道我那个，在哪儿了，公瑾，你告诉我吧。”  
“你他妈闭嘴。”  
“那我只能自己找了……”

冲撞的速度愈发肆无忌惮起来，汗珠滴落在周瑜平坦的乳房，在灯光下如刚刚形成的琥珀一般，孙权和他索一个吻，他便贪婪而挣扎地，像啄木鸟般蜻蜓点水地还回去。可不懂羞耻的性器却柔情百转地像蚌肉般张开，拥抱着同样失去理智的对方。  
“我想射了🥺”  
“廖沙乖。”  
“可是没带套……”  
“射里面吧。”

孙权整个人像被点了信子的炸弹，那桃子般饱满而柔软的屁股正颤抖着邀请他来占有，漂亮的桃花眼也水汪汪地望着他，孙权觉得一部分灵魂仿佛被狠狠揭下，停止于此刻，皮肉碾成一张纸，风干出体液，贴在墙上。

“我射在里面了……”

始作俑者却委屈得带了哭腔，周瑜的大腿根水淋淋的，引了黏稠的精液流淌出来，孙权便想伸手去接，“快快快擦擦床单脏脏脏了！”  
周瑜叹了口气，瘫软了身子陷进床里，“脏去吧，反正这是婚房，明天直接扔给酒店。”

“是吗，嘿嘿嘿。”  
刚开牙的小虎又牙痒痒了，叼着周瑜肩膀咬咬舔舔，“我要亲亲你。”

没等周瑜睁开眼，一个吻便懵懵懂懂地寻了过来。小男孩的唇上经过一夜已长出了青色的胡茬，蹭得他怪痒的，孙权吻得认真而青涩，手臂也僵硬地浮在空中，周瑜摸了摸他，就被连手带脚地圈进了怀里。  
“既然床单不怕脏，那就再来一次。”

直到粉红的帷幔被清晨染透，这场仿佛无休止的欢爱才告一段落。气球落在他们枕边，两个人默契地同时睡去了，只有枯萎的花还像风暖云悠的长江，无悲无喜地流过南京永无尽头的夏日。


End file.
